Obedience Training
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: Hermione's and Draco's adventures in a relationship and what they go through to change each other. rated for a reason kiddies! Cowritten with Flying Buggy DISCONTIUNED


**DISCLAIMER: We don't own hp.**

**Upgrading from a Pet to a Boyfriend**

Hermione sat in her favorite chair in the Heads common room. The giant and overstuffed red-velvet cushions comforted her while she did her homework. Her assignment for the day was how mystical creatures respond to positive reinforcement. So far the only thing she learned was, like people, they can be trained by being rewarded with what they want–bribery. Luckily for her this was something she would use.

With a bang the door slammed shut and Draco Malfoy strode into the common room. He plopped himself down on the couch closest to Hermione. For a few minutes he sat silently watching her. After watching her pencil down information for a while, he spoke up.

"You know there are plenty better things in this room that you could be doing right now," Draco smirked with an implied meaning.

"Draco," Hermione sighed without looking up from her paper.

"Yes darling?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'd take you up on that offer, but right now, I have more important things to do," She retorted back snidely.

"What? More important than me?" he gasped.

"Yeah well sorry to burst your bubble, but my world doesn't revolve around you," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well then I should rearrange a few of my priorities too," he shot back.

A black cloud of silence settled over the room. While Hermione was busy finishing her homework, Draco was busy coming up with a new plan. He fidgeted on the sofa as he glanced at Hermione again.

"Hermione," he whined as he grew impatient of the silence.

"What?" Hermione replied frustrated with the blond Slytherin sitting opposite her.

"Entertain me," he complained.

"Entertain yourself, you're a big boy," Hermione snapped back.

Draco huffed and sprawled himself across the long green couch.

"Oh stop whining or I'll have to train you to be a better boyfriend," she slyly promised.

His ears perked up at her words.

"Oh? And you would you train me?" Draco inquired.

"Positive reinforcement," she blew him a kiss, "I have something you want."

A smirk broadened on his face as he stood and moved toward her. He paused close to the chair and rested his hands on the arm rests. He leaned in close to her face, their noses nearly touching.

"Is that so?" he asked.

Draco tilted his face to kiss her, their lips almost brushing before she pulled away. He pouted, staring pathetically at her.

"What was that for?" he questioned as he straightened up, feeling ridiculous.

"Well you have to do something good first," she smiled triumphantly.

"I thought _you_ were training _me_,"he stated rather confused.

"Yes well, you can start by letting me finish this," Hermione briskly replied.

"What if I don't wanna?" Draco protested, obviously miffed.

"Then I don't have to reward you," she responded happily.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" He ventured.

"Not as harsh as me failing this assignment because you couldn't keep yourself amused," She didn't hide her annoyance toward him.

Unexpectedly he plunked down beside her, squishing them together in the crimson red chair.

"What are you doing?" she shouted incredulously.

"I'm helping you read! Isn't that worth a reward?" he asked innocently.

"Keep it quiet then, I'm trying to finish this," Hermione acknowledged in a defeated tone.

He studied her, her eyes darted back and forth from the book opened on her lap to the parchment under her right hand. Subconsciously Draco leaned into Hermione's body, catching a whiff the mango scented shampoo in her hair. His lips pressed tiny kisses to her jaw, they grew increasingly as they neared her lips.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted just before his lips touched hers, silencing her with his mouth.

As the kiss intensified, he swung his leg over her hips to acquire better leverage. He brought his hand to the side over her face as he pressed himself into her. Regaining her thoughts, she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her body. Suddenly she pulled back with a yelp of concern.

"You know, you're being a bad boy," she breathed heavily.

"You wanna see how bad I can be?" Draco smirked as his tongue slipped from between his lips to lick at her earlobe. She shivered.

"Not necessarily," she countered off-handedly.

His jaw dropped at the words that came from her mouth. With a changing smirk he enveloped her in his muscular arms.

"I bet I can change your mind," his words created seductive images in her mind.

"Why don't you try?" she invited him with a smirk of her own.

"You've been around me for too long," he stared predatorily at her.

"And look how bad of a trainer I am," Hermione added.

"In my opinion, bad trainers are the best kind," he sexily led her towards their bedroom. The closing of the door and the click of the lock on the other side was the final sound that could be heard for the rest of the night.

**By Rizahawkeye21 and Flying Buggy**

**A/N1: Well we FINALLY got around to writing another fic together! squees I'm really proud of this one 'cause it's one of the best we've written so far... well I guess I have nothing else to say other than please, PLEASE review! It'll make me–er–both of us happy. smiles**

**A/N2: Well RizaHawkeye wanted to tell you all, but I won, so I have to say we got this idea from a tampon ad in a magazine at my house...what inspire's being a girl some days...Well I've had a pretty sucky weekend and we worked hard on this so please review!!**

**-FlyingBuggy**


End file.
